Time Boils The Rain
by YunSeulChoi
Summary: Walaupun Kris telah keluar dari EXO, selamanya dia akan tetap menjadi Member EXO, selamanya dia akam menjadi duizzang ke 11 member exo... "We Are One" /KRAY / SUDO / All member EXO


"Kau tidak menghargai pertemanan kita, kau berbohong ge. Kau bilang kau akan selalu bersama kami tapi buktinya apa. Kau pembohong ge " amuk Sehun ke Kris. kris hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya . Yah semua member EXO kecewa dengan pilihan leader utama mereka atau yang di kenal dengan Kris. Kris memutuskan untuk keluar dari EXO padahal mereka telah berjanji bersama bahwa selamanya mereka akan bersama.

" Terserah apa mau mu. kami membenci mu ,kau mengingkari janjimu " Chanyeol menatap tajam ke arah Kris. Kris tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa , dia yakin semua member EXO sangat membenci dia sekarang.

Semua member EXO berjalan masuk kekamar mereka masing-masing. Tertinggal Lay dan Kris.

"Ge aku tidak marah dengan mu. Ini keputusanmu ge. Aku tidak akan unfollow gege seperti yang di lakukan member lain" Lay memegang pundak Kris dan menampilkan senyumnya yang membuat dimple nya semakin terlihat sehingga menambah kesan manis Lay kepada Kris

"Xie Xie Lay " Kris memeluk Lay erat dan Lay pun ikut membalas pelukan Kris tidak kalah eratnya.

Kris sedang memasukkan baju-bajunya ke dalam koper. Member EXO sekarang menjauhinya dan bersikap dingin kepada nya kecuali Lay, Lay tetap bersikap hangat kepadanya.

"Ge biar aku membantumu " Lay yang baru saja selesai mandi langsung mendekat ke arah Kris yang sedang memasukkan bajunya kedalam koper. Lay ikut membantu Kris

"Ge ... Gege kita akan ketemu lagi kan? Gege akan sering menghubungiku kan? " Lay memegang tangan Kris dan menatap Kris dengan matanya yang mulai berkaca - kaca

"Hmm" Kris mengangguk dan menampilkan senyumnya ke Lay "Xie Xie Lay. Karena kau tidak ikut membenciku " Kris mengelus - elus pipi Lay

"Mei guanxi Ge. Tidak ada yang membencimu gege. Mereka hanya sedih gege pergi, mereka sayang gege " Lay tersenyum lagi ke arah Kris

TOK TOK

Lay langsung menjauhkan dirinya dari Kris saat mendengar pintu kamarnya di ketuk. Yah dia dan Kris memiliki hubungan yang spesial. Tapi tidak ada satupun member EXO yang mengetahuinya

"Masuklaaah.. ! " Teriak Lay setelah itu pintu terbuka dan munculah Sehun. Sehun menutup pintu kamar KrisLay

"Ge Mianhae" Sehun memeluk Kris erat

"Gwenchana " Kris tersenyum kearah sehun

"Hun tolong lindungi gege buat lindungin Lay yah. mianhae sudah buat kalian semua kecewa dengan pilihanku. Tapi aku harus melakukan hal itu"

"Ne Kris Ge thehun janji akan menjaga Lay Ge " Sehun menjawabnya dengan semangat.

"mianhae gege harus pergi sekarang. Gege takut ketinggalan pesawat, titip salam ke member lainnya. Gege minta maaf karena gege tidak bisa bersama lagi dengan mereka" Kris memeluk Sehun setelah itu dia langsung memeluk Lay dan menyalipkan surat di tangan Lay secara sembunyi - sembunyi agar sehun tidak melihat surat itu.

Kris menarik kopernya lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam taksi yang akan mengantarkannya ke bandara untuk menuju ke China .

Kris sedang berbaring di kasur nya, dan menulis sebuah lirik lagu yang akan dia nyanyilan dan akan menjadi Ost dari drama terbarunya.

Otaknya sudah buntu, dia merobek kertasnya lagi dan meremas - remas kertas tersebut lalu melemparnya masuk kedalam Tong sampah di kamarnya.

Kris lalu berjalan menuju jendela di kamarnya. Di saat dia melirik ke bawah, dia melihat kumpulan anak - anak remaja yang baru pulang dari sekolah.

Kris langsung teringat saat dia masih bersama member EXO. Baru beberapa minggu dia menjauh dari member EXO rasanya sudah bertahun - tahun dia tidak melihat sahabat - sahabatnya.

Tiba - tiba di kepalanya terlintas ide untuk membuat lagu untuk semua sahabat - sahabatnya di EXO. Bukan hanya Sahabat, Kris juga memiliki seseorang spesial di situ.

Saat mendengar lagu terbaru Kris akan keluar . Lay langsung mendownload lagunya. Lay sangat merindukan Kris. Sudah lebih sebulan mereka tidak bertemu, apa kris makan dengan baik? apa dia sudah bertambah tinggi lagi? yah di kepalanya banyak pertanyaan yang di tujukan hanya kepada kris.

Air matanya jatuh saat mendengar lagu tersebut. Yah lagu yang artinya sangat mendalam yang merupakan ungkapan hati Kris untuk member EXO. Kris merindukan member EXO begitu juga member EXO sangat merindukan Leader mereka.

"Lay ge waeyo? gwenchana " sehun berjalan mendekat ke Lay

"Ne Gwenchan,aku baru saja mendengar lagu Kris ge. Kau mau mendengarnya? " Lay menawarkannya kepada Sehun . Sehun mengangguk dan memakai Headshet Lay dan mulai mendengar lagu Kris.

"Lay ge aku yakin Kris Ge membuat lagu ini untuk kita semua " Komentar Sehun tentang lagu Kris ini .

Hari ini Kris akan di wawancarai soal Drama terbarunya ,Kris dalam Mood yang kurang baik . Dia begitu merindukan member EXO terutama Lay kekasihnya. Dia sangat ingin bertemu dengan mereka terutama kekasihnya Lay

'bogoshipoo Lay ' ucap kris dalam hati

*didorm EXO *

"Ge lihatlah, Kris Ge seperti orang enggan hidup "Sehun memperliatkan foto terbaru Kris sewaktu dia di wawancarai.

"Pasti Kris ge lagi banyak fikiran makanya seperti itu " Lay lanjut membersihkan kamarnya.

"Sampai kapan mereka akan benci sama Kris ge . Kasian Kris ge , dia pasti sepeti ini karena kepikiran soal member EXO " Yah mereka ber-11 membuat perjanjian tidak akan memperdulikan semua tentang Kris. Kecuali Lay dan Sehun.

"Anni , Mereka tidak membenci Kris gege . Mereka hanya masih kecewa dengan keputusan yang di ambil Kris GeGe "Jelas Lay

"eoh udah malam Ge. Jaljaaaaa aku kembali ke kamarku dulu yah " Sehun berjalan keluar dari kamar Lay.

"Bogoshippoo ge " Lay memakai jas kris yang masih tertinggal

Lay terbangun di saat mendengar Hp nya berbunyi. Matanya lansung terbuka lebar saat tahu siapa yang menelponnya dia. Siapa lagi kalau bukan naganya alias Kris .Dia langsung mengangkat telpon itu

'ni hao Lay-ah' terdengar suara berat2 tapi lembut Kris

"Hiks bogoshippo ge, Jeongmal bogoshippo " Lay langsung menangus pas mendengar suara Kris

'Nado bogoshippo baby. Uljima ne' Kris berusaha menenangkan Lay yang sedang menangis.

"Neee Gege" Lay menghapus air matanya dengan selimutnya

'Besok aku menunggumu di Lotte Mart. Jam 12 siang ne '

"eoh? arra gege " Lay hanya ngangguk2 mengerti

'Gege masuk dulu ne. Saranghae '

"nado saranghae gege" panggilan itu pun terputus.

"Lay kau kenapa sedari tadi senyum2 terus" Suho yang sedari tadi melihat Lay senyum2 terus

"eoh? a-anni Suho Hyung" Lay menjawab dengan gugup , dia takut Suho tau bahwa tadi dia telponan dengan Kris dan melanggar perjanjian mereka.

"Baguslah" Suho langsung pergi ke dapur untuk membantu D.o . Entah kenapa Lay merasa ada sesuatu diantara Suho dan D.o .

Lay masuk kembali ke kamarnya dan memakai headshetnya. Dia memutar lagu milik Kris , akhirnya Lay tertidur sambil mendengar lagu milik Kris.

Kris sedang menunggu kedatangan Lay. Dia sangat merindukan Lay.

PUK

Seseorang tiba2 memeluknya dengan erat

"Ge bogoshipo" Kris langsung tersenyum. Walaupun dia sedang menyamar, Lay tetap mengetahui bahwa itu dirinya dan Walaupun Lay menyamar juga Kris tetap mengetahui bahwa itu Laynya

"Nado bogoshippo baby " Kris balas memeluk Lay erat .

Kris dan Lay berjalan - jalam mengelilingi Lotte Mart. Kadang mereka juga bermain.

"Apa kau ada jadwal beberapa hari ini baby? " saat ini Lay dan Kris sedang berada di Apartemen milik Kris.

"Anni ge" Lay tersenyum lalu mengalungkan tangannya keleher Kris.

"temani gege di sini" Kris mengecup bibir Lay

"Arra tapi aku harus memberi tahu Suho hyung dulu Ge" Lay mengelus - elus pipi Kris

"Ppalli telpon dia baby" Kris memberikan handphone Lay ke Lay . Lay menelpon Suho

'Yeoboseo waeyo Lay hyung ?'

"Eoh? D.o? bukannya ini nomor Suho hyung ?" Lay kaget karena yang mengangkat telphone nya bukan Suho

'n-ne ini memang hp nya suho hyung. Tapi Suho hyung lagi tidur'

"arraa? oh iya beberapa hari ini aku izin tidak pulang ke dorm ne "

'Neeee nanti aku beri tau Suho hyung'

"Gomawo Kyungsoo-ah"

'Cheonma Lay hyung ' Lay lalu menutup sambungan telponnya

"sudah baby? " Kris memeluk Lay erat dan menaruh kepalanya di bahu Lay.

"Nghh nee gee, jangan meniup - niup Leherku geee itu gelii " Wajah Lay memerah karena Kris meniup - niup lehernya yang sensitiv.

"kkk mianhae baby " Kris membalik badan Lay dan langsung mencium bibir Lay. Perlahan - lahan Kris mengendong badan Lay ke kasur dengan cara bridal style. Kris dan Lay melewati dingin nya malam dengan panas.

"Joonmyeon hyung, tadi Lay hyung izin tidak akan pulang ke dorm beberapa hari ini " D.o yang melihat Suho sudah bangun langsung memeluk Suho. Yah diam-diam Suho dan D.o menjalin hubungan . Mereka tidak ingin seorang pun tau tentang hubungan mereka termaksud member EXO.

"Dia izin kemana baby SooSoo " Suho mengelus-elus rambut D.o dengan sayang

"entahlah hyung, aku juga tidak tau "

"arrasso" Suho mencium bibir D.o dan perlahan - lahan mendorong badan D.o untuk baring di kasur. Couple Sud.o pun melewatkan malam yang panas seperti yang di lakukan Kray Couple.

"D.o hyung kau kenapa? " Kai sedari tadi melihat cara jalan D.o yang aneh memutuskan untuk bertanya .

"Gwe-gwenchana tadi aku tidak sengaja jatuh di kamar mandi" D.o menjawab dengan gugup.

"arraa " Kai melanjutkan bermain dengan binatang peliharaannya

"D.o hyuuuung Lay Ge eoddiga" sehun langsung menghampiri D.o karena sedari tadi dia tidak melihat Lay dan juga saat dia cek ke kamar Lay, kamar Lay kosong.

"ooohh itu, tadi malam dia meminta izin tidak akan pulang ke dorm EXO beberapa hari ini " D.o berjalan menuju dapur untuk memasak. dengan Sehun yang dengan senang hati mengikutinya

"Lay Ge izin kemana?" sehun berjalan ke kulkas untuk mengambil susu.

"entahlah" D.o memulai aktivitas memasaknya

"Kris geee ppallii ironaaa. Aku sudah masak sarapan untuk kita " Lay berusaha membangunkan Kris

"lima menit lagi baby lima menit lagi " Kris memarik selimut hingga menutup kepalanya.

"Ppalli geee tidak ada lima menit lima menit

" Lay menarik selimut Kris

"Poppo dulu " Kris menarik tangan Lay sehinggal sekarang Lay berada di atas Kris

"arra tapi langsung bangun ne ge" Kris mengangguk menanggapi Lay . Lay mengecup bibir Kris

"udah ne ppalli bangun ge. nanti makanannya dingin " Kris menangguk langsung bangun tidak lupa dia menggendong Lay ala bridal style menuju meja makan .

3 week ago

Lay dan D.o langsung berlari ke Toilet saat merasakan mereka mau muntah.

Sehun , Tao, Xiumin, Luhan menghampiri Lay sedangkan Suho, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Chen, Kai menghapiri D.o

Lay dan D.o langsung di bawa ke rumah sakit .

Sehun menghampiri Lay. Sedangkan member yang lainnya berada di kamar D.o

"Jadi itu anak Lay ge dan Kris ge. Kalian selama ini kenapa tidak memberi tahu ku " Sehun memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Mianhae kami takut " Lay menunduk

"Gwenchana Oh iya Lay Ge udah beri tahu soal ini ke Kris Ge? "

"Belum Hun" lay menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya

"yaudah telpon Kris ge sekarang dia pasti senang mendengar berita ini " sehun mengambilkan Hp Lay yang tergeletak di meja . Lay hanya mengangguk dan menelphone Kris

'ne baby-ah waeyo? ' terdengar suara Kris dari Line seberang. Lay bingung ingin mengatakan apa jadi Lay hanya diam saja.

'Baby waeyo? Gwenchana? ' Air mata lay terjatuh, dia takut Kris tidak bisa menerima keadaan Lay

"Gee hiks hiks ge "Lay akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

'waeyo baby-ah uljima ne uljimaaa' Kris berusaha menenangkan Lay.

"Gege Wo Ai Ni .Gege janji ne tidak bakal ninggalin Lay hiks" Lay menangis. Sehun berusaha menenangkan Lay dengan memberikan Lay sebuah pelukan.

'nee baby gege janji '

"aku hamil ge hiks hiks " Lay memeluk Sehun erat

'Jinjayo? uljima ne baby uljima nanti uri aegi ikut sedih. Besok Gege akan datang arra. Uljima ne My princess '

"Arra. aku akan menunggu gege " lay menghapus air matanya dan kemudian tersenyum

'istirahatlah baby. saranghae '

"nado sadanghae Ge " Lay tersenyum

"Mesranyaa hahahaha Kris ge bilang apa? " sehun membaringkan badannya di sofa

"Besok dia akan ke sini " Lay memeluk boneka Dragon Kris yang di bawakan oleh Sehun dari dorm nenuju rumah sakit. Lay memeluk boneka dragon itu erat.

Semua member EXO mendiami Lay kecuali Sehun, Suho dan D.o. Mereka marah dengan Lay karena ternyata Lay masih berhubungan dengan Kris

TING NONG TING NONG

Lay membuka pintu, dia sudah tau siapa yang akan datang. Yah yang datang adalah Kris.

"Hi baby" Kris langsung memeluk Lay erat dan Lay balas memeluk kris erat.

"Kris Ge sudah datang. Hai gee " D.o menyapa Kris dengan ramah

"Hai Bro lama tidak jumpa. chukkae ne " Suho memeluk D.o dari belakang

"hahaha hai kyungsoo, kkkk hai Suho chukkae juga untuk mu bro " Kris menampilkan senyumnya.

"Oh iya kalian berdua mau langsung pergi. Tidak mau makan dulu, D.o baru saja selesai masak"

"anni Ho kami mau langsung pergi. Aku pinjam Lay dulu yah kkk . Kajja baby " Kris menarik tangan Lay lembut masuk ke dalam mobil.

Kris dan Lay telah sampai di pinggir pantai, pantai itu sangat sepi hanya ada mereka berdua. Pemandangan pantai itu sangat indah .

"Lay-ah will you marry me" Kris bersimpuh di hadapan Lay sambil menyodorkan ke Lay kotak bersisi cincin pernikahan.

"Yes I do ge " Lay menangis bahagia karena Kris melamarnya. Kris memasangkan cincin itu ke jari manis Lay.

"Gomawo gee " Lay memeluk kris erat .

"kita akan menikah beberapa minggu lagi. Mianhae kita tidak bisa menikah di sini, kita akan menikah di luar negri " Kris mengelus - elus pipi Lay.

"aku tidak peduli ge " Lay menampilkan senyum termanisnya ke Kris .

"Kalian tidak kasihan dengan Lay eoh? Kenapa kalian mendiami dia? Apa kalian tidak kasihan dengan dia ? Dia lagi hamil tapi kalian memperlakukan dia seperti itu. kalian jahat " Suho sudah muak dengan sikap member-member lainnya yang dingin ke Lay

"itu keputusan nya Kris . Jangan hanya karena Kris keluar kalian menganggap dia orang asing. Bagaimanapun dia itu masih tetap Member EXO walaupun dia sudah memutuskan keluar" Semua member EXO hanya terdiam mendengar kata-kata Suho.

"Aku harap sikap kalian bisa berubah" Suho langsung pergi menarik D.o pergi.

Kris dan Lay sampai ke dorm EXO

TING NONG

Lay memencet bel Dorm Exo. Tidak beberapa lama pintu terbuka .

"Kris ge Lay ge " Yang membuka pintu adalah Chanyeol

"Kris ge Lay ge mianhae mianhae mianhae " Chanyeol memeluk Lay dan Kris erat. Tidak beberapa lama member EXO pun keluar dan memeluk Kris dan Lay dan meminta maaf atas perbuatan mereka terhadap Kris dan Lay.

Suasana Dorm EXO kembali menghangat, walaupun Kris sudah tidak bergabung lagi di EXO ,Selamanya Kris akan tetap menjadi member EXO Duizzang mereka.

"We Are One hahahah " Mereka berpelukan bersama.

THE END


End file.
